The Raid
by OzzyJ
Summary: When a raid goes wrong, tensions rise. Sharon & Andy's working relationship is put to the ultimate test. *Shandy*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Major Crimes – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **This is just a little Shandy two-parter that I've been working on; I'm experimenting with using a first person perspective – and you are my victims! The perspective switches between characters – but hopefully it's obvious who is who!

Thanks to Mellow_Mel for her beta work – much appreciated as always!

**The Raid - Part 1**

It's just before dawn.

We stand, quietly huddled together by the entrance to an abandoned care facility; guns armed, adrenaline pumping - waiting for the charge.

With a crash the door opens and we file in – one by one – my heart in my throat, my gut wrought with tension.

"LAPD!"

We sweep through the property on high alert – trained eyes looking for any sign of the pursued.

It's rare for me to partake in a raid; I'm not ashamed to admit that years spent sitting behind a desk in FID, have left me a little out of practise when it comes to being in the field like this.

I know protocol, of course – and I'm an accurate markswoman – however interrogation and management are my forte and as a team, we always play to our strengths.

With Lieutenant Provenza at the helm, my team are my eyes and ears – however I do realise the importance of seeing action from time to time; to lead by example, so to speak…which is exactly why I find myself here.

Gun raised and a flashlight illuminating up my path, I ascend to the second floor; side stepping plastic bags and a dusty old roll of carpet as I cautiously approach a doorway near top of the stairs.

The door is open, just a crack. My torch casts a sliver of light through the gap – and my breath catches in my throat; I am sure that I see movement.

In the distance I can hear calls of 'all clear', as my team check the remainder of the rooms down below; there is a woman missing and we have no time to spare. On the count of three, I hold my breath and firmly kick the door with my boot. It crashes into the wall behind it, and although the bang is expected, I still start at the sound.

"In here!" I yell to my colleagues as I enter the room; checking the large open space for the suspect – ensuring that I am alone - before kneeling on the floor next to the unconscious body of a woman.

The scuffed wooden floorboards scratch my knee trough my pantsuit as I lay my flashlight down and check her neck for a pulse. The victim's skin is cool beneath my fingertips – her weakening pulse is in sharp contrast the pounding of mine in my ears.

The sun begins to rise and light filters through strips of newspaper that are covering most of the windows; I can now see that the woman is bleeding from a wound to her stomach…the blood loss is minimal…the injury looks fresh.

'_This has only just happened,' _I throw another cautionary glance around the room._ 'Her attacker may still be nearby,'_ but the room appears empty, save for a few scraps of trash and an old dust sheet.

I reach into my coat pocket for my cell phone - however before I can dial - my worst fears are confirmed, with the sound a pistol being armed.

"Drop it," a gruff voice sounds from behind me and a I freeze momentarily; a sense of dread washing over me as I raise my arms above my head to announce my submission.

"I said drop it!" The man hisses as he swats the phone from my hand, before removing the firearm from my grasp. With a large fist, he grabs a handful of my hair and hoists me to my feet; instinctively I pull at his hand as I find my footing – but when he presses the barrel of his own gun firmly into the base of my skull, I halt my protests.

I can't see him, but I feel his solid chest pressing against my back and his thick forearm wrapped firmly around my waist; the foul stench of stale body odour fills my nostrils.

"My team is just downstairs," I speak with feigned control into the dimly lit space before me. "I just called for their assistance; they'll be with us any second now…"

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he sneers, before pulling me closer into his side as we take a step backwards towards the windows at the rear of the room.

In my mind's eye I see the image of the office murder board; its' surface decorated with the photographs of victims. I know too well what this man is capable of - and that knowledge chills me to the core.

I remain silent, knowing that my team coming into the room guns blazing will only fuel his anger.

The woman on the floor stirs and then settles. I close my eyes, focussing on her shallow breaths in an effort to keep calm, until the soft sound is drowned out by that of approaching footfall.

"Sharon?"

'_Andy!'_

My eyes fly open and my heart rate quickens; of all my team, I am closest to Andy.

'_Closer than I should be…'_

I silently pray that he can handle this.

Lieutenant Flynn is a great detective, this is not my concern; if Andy fails here – I am equally to blame.

Andy and I are not romantically involved; we are as close as I have allowed us to be…

When we are alone, I can feel his wanting; there is heat that radiates through his skin, it charges the air between us – drawing me in like a moth to a flame. Yet in those moments, when our eyes meet and I see his yearning - I look away - like I'm a shy girl; the intensity of emotion that his hunger evokes in me…it makes me so nervous. But I am no longer a girl; innocence is far behind me, what was once firm is now soft…If I were younger maybe…if I wasn't his boss…

I keep making these excuses.

"Sharon?" He calls out again, his voice which sounds nearer this time has taken on a more desperate lilt.

I know from working countless Use of Force Investigations, that maintaining a professional distance is important; being romantically involved with a colleague can affect an officers' judgment in a dangerous situation.

Yet here we are, in a dangerous situation – and the second Andy enters the room, I realise that denying us a physical relationship, will have absolutely no bearing at all.

I am in love with him regardless - and with that epiphany – I instantly feel regret.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Clear!" I yell - disappointment evident in my tone as I secure my third empty room. I want nothing more than to catch this dirt-bag; it makes me sick to think about what he did to those women – but I can't get those images from the crime scenes out of my head.

Now another woman has been reported missing – and time is running out.

This building has been empty for a long time; graffiti covers the walls and there's used drug paraphernalia all over the floor. It looks like the rooms have been used by local gangs – but we're yet to find any evidence that the tip-off about our suspect is genuine. This son-of-a-bitch is no gangbanger; Daryl Penney is a sick bastard whose methods are cold and calculated. His victims are carefully chosen, stalked and tortured…the guy has an extreme hatred for women…

"In here!" I hear Sharon yell from upstairs – and my heartrate quickens; she has found something. As I move back into the hallway, I pray to God that it isn't another body.

I look around as I enter the hall and quickly realise that the reminder of my team and the handful of officers with us from SOB are still on the ground floor.

'_How the hell did that happen?'_

All of us have heard the Captains' call – but she is up there alone.

Provenza appears to have made the same observation and is hurtling along the corridor towards me; we share a worried glance before I turn in front of him, and lead the way up the stairs – my heart in my throat.

It's not that I think the Captain isn't capable; Sharon is anything but incapable – it's just that it's so rare to have her accompany us in the field, that when she does…It always puts me a little on edge. That's not because she's my boss – I never felt that way about Chief Johnson when she was in charge….but then again, I was never in love with Chief Johnson

"Sharon?" I call out as I climb the stairs – but the wall of silence that meets my ears, fills me with a sense of unease. As I near the top, I see there is an open door; fear grips at my heart and my pace quickens to a scramble when I notice the pale arm of a women, draped across the dirty floor.

"Sharon?" I shout out, just before I reach the open doorway; my eyes instantly falling on the form of a young female victim. Just for a second, I feel relief that the body isn't Sharon – but then movement catches my eye and my gaze travels quickly across the floor to an image that I know will forever haunt my dreams.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_What the in hell, Flynn?'_

Flynn has suddenly stopped in the doorway to the room at the top of the stairs - and I almost run into the back of him.

I'm about to voice my annoyance - but I see his shoulders tense. I take a cautionary step backwards when I see him take aim at something on the other side of the room.

From this position, I can't see much, but know that revealing my presence to whomever is actually in that room - could be a mistake. Instead I raise my arm to hold off the rest of the team ascending the stairs, and attempt to peer through the gap between the open door and its' hinges.

'_Dear God…' _my blood runs cold. 'Daryl _Penney has the Captain.'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I witness short-lived relief passing over Andy's features when he realises that the body on the floor is not mine. My feet shift as my assailant tightens his hold on me – and the movement brings my predicament to Andy's attention.

As quick as a flash, I see a torrent of emotions passing behind his dark eyes; his concern rapidly fades to anger - and the lieutenant raises his gun to point it in our direction.

"Let her go," he speaks firmly and calmly - though the tenseness in his jaw belies his tone. "It's over, Daryl."

"It might be over for her," the man nudges me with the arm holding the gun. "But not for me. As you can see detective – I have leverage."

I look to Andy; he is an open book right now – at least to me. It pains me to witness his dilemma – to see the feelings he is trying to suppress, bubbling to the surface. This is my fault – I have put him in this situation – I have done this to us…

He needs a distraction.

"The girl's still alive, Andy," I manage to choke out - and it feels like I haven't spoken for a very long time. My voice is horse; a fact worsened when my captor shifts his grip from my waist to my throat and pulls me backwards with him.

"Who told you that you could fucking speak?" Penney yells into my ear and I squeeze my eyes shut when he presses the barrel of the gun more firmly into my skull.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Penney grabs Sharon by her throat – and my finger on the trigger twitches; I'm using every ounce of self-control I have not to shoot him. He's holding her so close; I'm a good shot but what if I hurt her? What if he delivers his bullet, before I mine?

I look at Sharon and her eyes are squeezed tightly shut. I know she is silently pleading with me to keep my cool - and she's right to plead; I can't lose my temper – not now – not when there's so much at stake.

I can sense my team standing behind me; Provenza silently willing me to lower my weapon, to not do anything stupid.

I clench my teeth and inhale deeply through my nose as I try to take stock of the situation.

My mind flashes back to the psychological profile we built about Daryl Penney. He is smart – but not overly so – and more recently he's gotten sloppy. Mike even suggested that Penney might actually want to get caught...

My experience is telling me that if Penney is the one that has lured us here – it's either because he wants to kill us or he wants to negotiate.

As I make my first move, I pray to God that it's the latter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright,"

When I hear Andy speak, Daryl loosens his grip on my throat and I choke in a breath. I had been so sure that at least one of them would pull the trigger…yet here we still are.

"Look," Andy continues, dropping his guard and raising his hands above his head. "If it's a negotiation you're after, then I'm open to it - but first you've gotta let me get this woman to a hospital."

"What?" I hear the confusion in Daryl's tone; apparently that wasn't a reaction either of us were expecting from the Lieutenant.

"Because you know," Andy re-holsters his weapon and takes a short step towards the woman on the ground. "A show of good faith like that - it just might help you out in court."

"Yeah right," Daryl scoffs, a puff of moist air bathes my ear and I wince. "That's BS and you know it! There's not a chance in hell of me avoiding death row."

"That's not strictly true,"

"What do you mean?"

"We make deals, kid," Andy looks away and shrugs, feigning nonchalance – when I know he must be feeling anything but. "Well, more specifically – our Captain makes deals."

"He does? Then, why in the hell am I talking to you?"

My captor takes the bait – and I feel a glimmer of hope.

"Hey, I can get the captain for you, Daryl," Andy nods. "But first, you've gotta do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I just need you to let the other two members of my team that are standing outside, take this young woman to safety."

Penney falls silent; I can sense the cogs turning in his mind - and the wait for him to decide is excruciating. I know that there are four more members of my team in that hallway and 2 officers from SOB. I am completely in awe of my lieutenant; it appears that he has a plan and I feel a pang of guilt at my earlier expectation that he would fail.

Eventually, Daryl voices his decision. "You'll get your Captain to talk to me?"

"Yes, Daryl." Andy looks into my eyes now, his dark eyes revealing everything that he is unable to say. "I'll personally see to it."

TBC

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Alright, I know that this took me AGES to write – and that you are probably going to have to re-read Part 1 for this to make any sense at all – so I apologise for that 10 minutes of your life that you will never get back. In my defence however, I have a great excuse – weddings don't plan themselves ;)!

Anyway – I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks as always to my fabulous beta Mel who always tells it like it is ;) mmwwaahh!

**Disclaimer**: Please see part 1 – ownership status has not changed (sniff).

**The Raid – Part 2**

I hover in the hallway as my partner negotiates our access to the room. I huff and curse under my breath; right now, the gap I'm peeking through between the hinges of the door, is providing me with nothing but a great view of the back of Flynn's head.

I hate this…this standing uncomfortably on the side lines. I should be in there; I feel so Goddamn useless…

"Alright," I hear Penney reluctantly agree to Andy's request and my heart pounds a little louder in my chest; we're going in. "But no sudden moves, alright?" He adds, "I'm watching you!"

As Andy steps backwards, I wipe at the sweat that has formed on my brow.

"Guys?" He appears in the open doorway, concern twisting his features into a heavy scowl. "You heard the man – come on, let's get this woman to a hospital."

As my friend's dark eyes connect with mine – I nod in understanding and usher Sanchez and Tao into the room. Flynn moves with them to supervise and I can see the tenseness in his shoulders as he moves.

It's looking more and more like Penney duped us; the son of a bitch led us down the garden path – and right into a trap. Why didn't we see it coming? Why didn't _I_ see this coming? Okay, so technically Raydor out ranks me – but _I_ am the one in charge out here – the teams' safety is _my_ responsibility.

I just don't know what went wrong.

If there's one thing I do know for sure – it's that Penney is a loose cannon; it won't take much to set him off. Flynn has a plan - that much is obvious…and I have to admit it's not a bad one; he's already managed to buy us some time, (possibly) saved a girl's life and he's just got us a couple of sets of eyes in the room.

With his track record of flying off the handle and not so hidden crush on the Captain – I'd thought we were screwed from the get-go…but he's being so… so damn calm about it all…

It's unnerving.

I look back through the gap in the door, where I can now see the Captain. Her eyes are wide as she watches Flynn's every move; her life is in his hands…I wonder if she is as surprised as I am that he didn't pull the trigger just moments ago. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I witnessed an eruption of a Flynn sized proportion…not since before Nicole's wedding.

I frown; despite my reservations about Flynn being close to 'Sharon' – I have to admit that his more relaxed approach to life, is definitely a welcome by-product.

"Lieutenant," when Sanchez drags me from my reverie, I realise that the injured woman has been passed to two officers from SOB, who are carrying her to safety. The detective is beckoning me into the room adjacent – so I go quickly.

"Apart from Penney, Flynn and the Captain - the room's clear, Sir," Sanchez speaks in hushed tones, even though we are out of earshot of our assailant. "He's positioned himself by the window at this end of the room," Sanchez points to the wall between the two rooms. "The window's part covered with newspaper, but if that old fire escape can hold my weight," he motions through the window to the rickety iron structure that runs the length of the building. "I think I might have a clear shot."

I wander over to the window and peer down at the timeworn staircase; it's seen better days…but this might actually work.

"Okay," feeling a little more hopeful, I turn to face the younger detective. "Go downstairs and check out access – but be quiet about it – and _be_ careful; the last thing we need is another member of Major Crimes in a _tight_ situation."

Sanchez nods once sharply and turns to leave – but I stop him – my hand planted firmly on his shoulder. "And Julio?"

"Sir?"

"If you do get a clear line of sight…shoot the bastard."

"Yes, sir."

xxxXxxx

I see Sanchez hurry past the door and pray to God that they have come up with a plan that is better than mine. I got them in here – but now? I've got nothing.

I look at Sharon; all colour has drained from her complexion - an image accentuated by a strip of light from the window that is cast across her pale face. Her green eyes stare back at me, her gaze emotion laden – yet - she doesn't look beaten. Even now, in the clutches of a mad man she remains strong; she is ready to fight for her life.

"Alright," Penney wipes at his brow with the hand holding the gun, before returning it to press the pistol against Sharon's temple. "I held up my end – now get me your Captain; I want to make a deal."

I feel nauseous…If I plan to negotiate a deal, either Provenza's gonna have to pretend to be our Captain – or I tell Penney that he has a gun to the head of the one person that can actually help him. The women that Penney murdered were all successful, independent women – outing Sharon as the Captain, may just be our undoing.

I glare at the younger man and I ball my fists; my palms are sweaty. I need to keep it together, but my resolve is wearing thin; the woman I care about – no, damn it – the woman I love is in danger and it's all I can do to not lose my head.

"Hey asshole!" At Penney's goading, I start to feel the anger rise, feel the tension in my arms and I squeeze my fingers against my palm so tightly that I'm sure my nails will draw blood.

"Andy…"

'_Sharon,'_ my eyes are instantly drawn back to hers and it's like a switch has been flicked. As her gaze bores into mine - my anger starts to subside; with just one look, Sharon succeeds where countless therapist have failed.

xxxXxxx

As Andy's name falls from my lips, Penney tightens his grip around my waist; the barrel of his gun bruises my temple. It's a painful reminder of my vulnerability in this situation - but I stiffen in his arms and stand a little taller; I will not submit.

I stare into Andy's eyes; he can do this – I know he can. LA's finest are on the other side of that door and I have every faith that they will come through with a plan…Andy just needs to buy us more time.

I see him relax a little and instinctively so do I; he's got this – he knows what he has to do.

xxxXxxx

"Is that why you brought us here Daryl?" I finally respond, choosing to stall him with questions; right now – it's all I have.

"What?" He scowls at me; I swallow and my throat feels parched.

"The tip-off that brought us here - it was you, wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?" He sneers; raising his chin defiantly.

"Well," I shrug. "I think that's important…"

"Oh yeah?" He asks, his tone scathing. "And why's that?"

"Because if this," I gesture into the space between us, "if this was really part of your plan – then you must already know what your demands will be."

Daryl narrows his eyes.

"– which is good," I quickly add.

"It is?"

"Sure," I nod with forced enthusiasm. "You've seen the movies, right Daryl? A bank hold-up gone wrong - the police negotiator working to free the hostages…"

"What the hell's that got to do with anything?"

"Well…when you speak to the Captain, you've got to lay out your demands…you need to let them know that you are the one who's in charge."

"What? Don't pretend to help me!" Penney snaps and points the gun in my direction. "I know what you're doing man – you're stalling. Now get me your fucking Captain or I'll shoot _you_ in the head!"

"Alright," my heart races as I raise my hands in surrender and take a step backwards…it is then I catch movement out of the corner of my eye; Julio has appeared on fire escape. "Alright Daryl – anything you want," I speak calmly. "I'm just gonna reach into my pocket and pull out my cell and I'll call the Captain for you – right away."

"Hurry the hell up!" Penney pulls Sharon tight against him and my hand shakes as I pull out my phone and search my contacts for the number.

"Okay Daryl, I'm dialling," I explain as touch the screen to dial.

"Show me," Penney barks at me.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, playing dumb- knowing full well he wants to see me dialling the number.

"Show me that you're dialling your Captain," he elaborates his words spoken impatiently, like he senses that he is running out of time.

I dutifully hold the phone out to him to show the name 'Captain Raydor' on the display, before touching the screen to start the call. I look at Sharon as the call connects; she shifts on her feet and nods – almost imperceptibly – but I see it. The Captain knows something's about to happen – and she's ready for it.

In my peripheral vision I can see the silhouette of Julio taking aim - so I press the phone against my ear for pretences sake and rest my spare hand on my hip – just short of the gun in my holster. There's going to be a moment of confusion when Sharon's phone rings – and I wanna be sure I'm ready to take action.

However Penney isn't the only person surprised when the phone rings – it isn't in Sharon's pocket as expected.

My gaze travels quickly to the source of the ringing – Sharon's cell lay on the floor in corner of the room; her captor must have made her discard of it when he grabbed her. Penney, too spins in the direction of the chirping phone – but it's at the same time as Julio pulls the trigger...

Glass shatters and the bullet misses…

"You son of a bitch!" Penny yells and I reach for my holster just as I see him raise his gun towards me.

xxxXxxx

It happens as quick as a flash; my ringing cell-phone the catalyst. Penney spins, a gunshot sounds and glass shatters.

My ears are ringing from the sound; Penney loosens his grip on me and I am able to wriggle free of his grasp. I turn my head to see Julio launching himself through the broken window – something is wrong.

I turn back to Penney - he is still alive and I see him take aim at Andy.

"No!" I scream as I reach out to knock the gun from his hand – but it's too late – it goes off before it falls to the ground.

A split second later Julio barges into Penny and the two of them hit the floor, as I rush forward to where Andy lay – unmoving.

"Andy?"

I drop to my knees by his side and hurriedly run my hands over his torso, looking for a bullet entry wound… '_I can't see any blood…'_

I sense Provenza standing behind me and in the background I can hear Mike dragging Julio away from my assailant; the young detective is most likely beating Penney to a pulp - but I can't think about that right now.

I focus instead on Andy; after everything that has happened…after everything that hasn't – I can't lose him now.

'_Come on, come on…'_

"There," I announce, as I run my fingers over a frayed hole on his vest – the edge of the fabric is still warm. Relief washes over me as I look over my shoulder to Provenza – my eyes welling with unshed tears. "It got his vest!"

"Thank God," Provenza sighs and I feel his hand on my shoulder as I turn my attention back to Andy.

I run my fingers through his hair and he starts to stir. A half laugh, half sob escapes my throat and I look to the ceiling – silently thanking God that Andy is okay.

xxxXxxx

"Sharon?"

"Andy, I'm here…" I hear Sharon's voice and my eye lids flutter open; she is kneeling at my side, her hair framing her face as she smiles down at me.

'_Wait, what am I doing on the floor?' _I try to get up, but she gently pushes me back down.

"No, no don't get up - you took a bullet to the vest – you're winded."

"Yeah, you don't say," I wince. "My chest hurt like hell."

She touches a warm hand to my cheek before it travels through my hair – coming to settle on my shoulder.

I feel a wave of emotion travel through my chest – and want nothing more than to grab her shoulders and kiss her into next week...but in these circumstances – I doubt she'd ever forgive me..._Unless I blamed a concussion_…

"Maybe I should get shot more often." I quip, my speciality in emotionally charged situations.

"Sorry?" I see confusion flash over her delicate features, before it fades into an eye-roll. She scoffs and slaps my shoulder half-heartedly. "You just scared the hell out of me Lieutenant, and now you're making a joke?"

"I scared you?" I ask incredulously and her jovial expression turns more serious. "Sharon, I've never been more scared in my life…"

"Careful, that hurts!" I hear Penney yell in the background – which answers my next question; the asshole is still alive.

I peer down my body to see Provenza moving the team from the room, before returning my gaze back to Sharon. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes momentarily to gather her thoughts. When she opens them, they are glazed with moisture. "Andy, I don't know what happened- he just came out of nowhere and then when he shot you I…"

"Hey," I grab her hand from my shoulder and bring it to my lips. In that moment, I'm not thinking about anything or anyone else…and to my surprise – she doesn't pull away. "We're both alive Sharon, that's all that matters right now..."

She smiles softly and nods before glancing over her shoulder to see the backs of our retreating team.

"You're right, Andy" Sharon speaks quietly, almost a whisper as she brings her other hand to stroke my cheek. "We're both here and we're alive…" To my utter amazement, she starts to lean in and my breath catches in my throat. "…it's about time we felt it."

xxxXxxx

"Careful that hurts!" Penny wails as he is hoisted to his feet by Tao and Sykes; his face already starting to swell from coming into repeated contact with Sanchez's fist – _I mean_ \- the floor….Considering the situation, I'm sure Julio can get away with this one.

I look behind me to Flynn and The Captain cooing over each other and I roll my eyes; idiots.

It's about time they did something about whatever it was that was hanging between them instead of moping round the murder room like a couple of love sick puppies – and making me miserable.

I turn my back on them and do the only thing I can in this situation – I give them some space. "Come on," I begin to usher the team from the room. "Let's get the delightful Mr Penney in to booking - so we can all go home and get some sleep."

"I think he broke my nose!" Penney protests as he is escorted from the room.

"Don't worry, Daryl," I pat him on the shoulder as I follow closely behind. "Where you're going, they'll still think you're pretty."

Quite proud of my witty comeback, it takes me a couple of seconds to realise that Julio isn't following us, and I turn to see that he's standing in the open door to the room.

"Julio?" I frown and take a step closer to him, only to see a goofy grin spreading across his face. He looks at me and points into the room – before I grab the front of his vest and drag him with me towards the stairs.

I don't know what he has seen, but I can guess what is responsible for his sudden change of mood. As we descend the staircase to join the rest of the team - despite my reservations - I can't help but smile too.

'_It's about time.'_

The End

Notes: I know, it was a wee bit out of character for Sharon to make a move at a crime scene – but she did think they were alone ;). Thanks for reading; reviews make the fan fiction world go round


End file.
